


;cookies

by dontaskmyname



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Clowns, Friendship, Hurt!Dan, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Protective!Dan, Torture, hurt!phil, kidnapped Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmyname/pseuds/dontaskmyname
Summary: "I love seeing you two draw cat whiskers on each other's face."Dan shivered,holding Phil's hand tightly." Here, draw. "He handed them a knife each.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.

After several minutes of struggling, he finally succeeded to remove the tape on his mouth. Thank God, the tape was rather a low quality one so Dan managed to remove it by rubbing it on his Tshirt collar until it's torned. 

"Phil, please wake up." Dan whispered near the black hair boy's ear. "Phil."He said again, this time a little bit louder but not enough to make anybody heard him at that moment. 

He scooted his tied up body closer to his bestfriend besides him.His eyes moved from left to right, wanting to make sure that nobody saw him awaked already . Heck, he hoped nobody knew that he's still alive but he was kind of sure that the person who bounded them here knew they are still breathing. 

"Philip Michael Lester. "He hissed and that boy besides him started to open up his eyes.Dan let out a heavy breath. Well, at least he knew that Phil is still alive , for now. And he have a companion to get panic with him. 

Phil's blue greenish eyes stared at him before he realised that his mouth was covered with tape. He went panic. 

"Phil, calm down. "Dan said with shaky breathing because of the nervousness. He thought that the situation was rather irony but he didn't want to mention it at that moment. 

Still, Phil moved his head up and down with his eyes moving maniacally as if that will help him escape. "Phil, first you need to calm down, okay. We're going to escape and we need to help each other, do you hear me?" Dan hoped that what he said will comfort Phil a little bit. 

Phil started to calm down and he looked at Dan in the eyes.As if he was saying that he's terrified. "Me too, Phil. Me too." Said Dan, knowing his bestfriend for eight years made him knows Phil very well as much as Phil knows him too.

"Let me. "Dan neared his face to Phil's. He bite the edge of the tape and pulled it using his teeth. Phil let out a slow groan,feeling pain because the tape was nearly pulling his skin out too. 

When his mouth is free from the tape, he opened up his mouth slowly and carefully, "What happened, Dan? Please tell me. Where are we? Why are we tied up? What should we do?Dan, I'm shaking, please-" 

"Phil, Im begging you, please don't panic."Dan stopped Phil. 

"Okay, I'm sorry."Phil noded a couple times and let out a sigh. 

"First, we need to cut this rope. Do you have anything sharp in your pocket?" Dan was going to laugh at his question if he was not in a life-death situation.Phil? Sharp thing in his pocket?He might have bring a cute little bag of gummy bear in his pocket right now. 

"Duh."Phil said sassyly despite of what was happening to him. "Oh, Phil." Dan closed his eyes a couple second as his little hope crumbled and fell on his feet. They went silent for a few seconds. They both can hear each other's breath at that moment. 

"What should we do, Dan? "Phil's eyes started to get wet.

At that exact moment, the metal door of that dim room opened up. If Dan was not tied up, he pretty damn sure that he will hug Phil tightly and hid his face behind Phil's shoulder. 

Both Dan and Phil was having the most terrifying moment of their life when a person with a clown makeup stepped in.Smilling. 

"Hey my cookies~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda short. :) hope you like it

Dan who was sitting besides Phil at that moment can feel how bad was Phil's body trembling. Or maybe it was his body that was shaking. He didnt even know. 

"Naughty babies. I thought that I've covered your mouth with tape. "He bent over in front of Phil leaving an inch between his face and that black hair boy's. 

" Please, let us go. I'm begging you. We'll pay you loads and loads of money and we promise we won't tell the po-"

Before Phil could finish his words, the clown put his index finger on Phil's lips.

"Sickeningly sweet like honey don't need money all I need is you. "He sang in Phil's ear. 

Phil could swear to God that his heart just skipped a beat at that moment. 

The Clown touched his jawline down to his neck. Phil shivered and even a kid can tell that he was going to cry so bad but he hesitated. 

"You frickin motherf-, don't touch him!" Even Dan himself didn't know how that words got out from his mouth as he was scared as hell.

He just can't see someone does those things to Phil. 

"Oops someone's jealous."The Clown smirked at Dan but still didn't pull his hand from Phil's skin. 

"I say don't touch him!"Dan hissed and he can see Phil glanced at him. Trying to stop Dan in his silence. 

The Clown turned to Dan with a smirk on his face. 

"If you didn't guess already, both of you are mine. I can do anything to both of you.I can touch him whenever and wherever I want.I can touch him that you barely know him anymore. "The Clown's voice was slow but you can tell that those two boys heard it as loud as the thunder. 

He pulled his hand from Phil and stood up straight. 

" So, think before you speak, rosy cheek. "Said the Clown. 

Dan swore to God if he was not tied at that moment, he'll surely kill that man for giving him the nickname. 

" Dinner will be ready at 7,so yeah. Get some rest,okay."The Clown waved his hand and slam the door tight leaving Dan and Phil alone again. 

"Obviously, there's no clock in here."Dan tried to break the silence. 

But Phil stayed silent, throwing his glance at the floor. Body shivering. 

The touch. It felt so cold. Phil couldn't forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of swear words so be prepare ^^

"What would you like to eat today, beautiful? "The man in the clown makeup bent over and looked at Phil that was sitting at the dinning table in the eyes. Infront of him, sat Dan with a tied up body on the chair just like Phil. 

Well at least, their mouth was not covered with tape anymore. But still, neither one of them brave enough to scream for help. 

The clown guy's whisper was enough to make Phil flinched and it just made the clown guy laughed maniacally. 

" I asked you just know, what would you like to eat?"He repeated. 

"I'm not hungry. "Phil replied with his shaky voice.

"What did I say about addressing me, my flower?" 

"I'm not hurry, sir. "Phil quickly correcting his answer and he received a glance from Dan who sat in front of him. As always, he's the rebellious one. 

" Are you sure you're not hungry? I know that last time you ate was last night, which is an hour before I brought you both here, wasn't it? "The guy smiled. 

" Don't you get it, he's not hungry. "

Both Phil and the guy looked at the person who talked back. Dan. Of course. 

"Hey, Phil.You never told me that it can talks."The clown guy put his hand on his hip with a sarcastic expression. 

"Well, well how do you know that he's not hungry?" The clown walked slowly to where Dan was sitting. Dan must be lying if he says that he was not afraid but he tried so hard to keep his face straight. Well at least for him. 

" I know human well enough. They won't take anything from a fucking weirdo like you. "Dan bravely spat it out despite of his fear trembling in his body. 

" Well, do you know human well enough to know what is going to happen to you? "He finally lost his patience and he grabbed Dan's brown hair.

It was so harsh that Dan couldn't help himself from groaning but far too egoistic to ask him to stop. 

" Sir, please leave him alone. "Phil's brave voice at the start ended up being a mumble but at least the clown heard it. 

" Do you know how much pain acquire to kill you? "The grip just got harsher and harsher. Dan felt like his head was going to distorted out of his neck. 

"Do you know it??" He punched Dan right on his stomach with his other hand. Dan is not exaggerating thing when he said that his heart was skipping a beat at that moment. 

Dan fell off from the chair, closing his eyes tightly.

And the Clown kept punching him everywhere and Phil could see red mark was starting to form on his best friend's skin. 

It will leave some bruises and they won't know how to answer anything about it at all. Well, if only they can escape from that hell on earth alive. 

Phil could see pain in Dan's face and he trembled like there was nothing can help him right now .Phil spoke, 

"Sir, please im begging you. I'll do anything just don't hurt him. "

And with those words being said, the Clown turned to Phil. 

"Are you sacrificing yourself for this ignorant bitch?" The Clown pointed at Dan. 

"How sweet. "He continued. 

" Please let us go sir, we promise that we won't tell anybody and please-"

Before Phil finished his sentence, the clown put his index finger on Phil's lips. 

"How many times should I tell you, you're far too precious compare to your money, my flower. I don't need them. "The clown smiled. Phil gulped. 

"I'm not that precious sir, believe me." A single tear came out from the edge of Phil's eyes. 

Phil can feel his warm breathing on his skin before the heat went away. 

"How many time should I tell you motherfu-"The Clown stomped his feet and took the glass on the table and threw it on the floor. 

The sound echoed in that nearly empty room. 

The glass shattered into pieces, some of it might have gotten into Dan's skin who was lying on the floor but Phil was the one who flinched. 

Dan couldn't move even an inch as his body felt so sore and it hurts so much even when he took a breath. 

"You're mine! And I'll never ever let you go, even if when you're dead. I'll keep your corpse in my closet, I play with your corpse every fucking single day! "The Clown's eyes was red, full of anger and hatred. His hand held Phil's shoulder too tight that it might be broken at that moment. 

Phil's breathing has never been that fast his entire 27 years old life.He looked down, didn't want to meet the clown in the eyes. 

"So, never say that again. Do you understand?"The Clown's finger met his chin and lifted it up. 

The Clown stared straight into Phil's colourful teary eyes and he neared his face to the black hair boy. 

The Clown's lips were an inch away from Phil's. Phil's eyes went wide. 

'No,no,no. 'He repeated it thousands times in his head. 

He can feel the Clown's breath on his face and he let out a squeak. 

"Cookies. "

" What? "The Clown stood straight again. 

" You asked me what I want to eat. Cookies. I would like some cookies. "Phil said, nodding to his own words. 

" Okay then, my flower. What ever it takes to make you stay. "The Clown patted his head and Phil put on a little fake smile on his face before he went out. 

Locking the door once again. 

A several minutes of silence passed , Phil opened up his mouth. 

" Dan, are you okay?"

"Never been better, Phil. "He responded. 

" What should we do, Dan? "Phil closed his eyes before he heard a footstep. 

He opened up his eyes to find Dan standing free with a smile on his bruises face. He is not tied up anymore. 

"How the hell-" 

Dan raised his full of blood hand that was holding a piece of glass.  
\-------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shitty

Phil wiggled a little bit and the rope loosen, he put his hands up. He smiled a little bit but you can see how worried he was when he saw Dan's hand. 

"Oh my God, Dan. "He covered up his mouth seeing blood dripping from his bestfriend's fingers. 

" No, it's okay.Just-"Dan didn't finished his word when Phil torn a little piece of his shirt. It was his favourite shirt though.

He took Dan's hand and wrapped it slowly and as gentle as possible. 

"Its not that bad, Phil."Dan said, flinched a little. 

"Dan, I'm sorry for yesterday . "Phil said out of sudden and bit his lower lip slowly, not looking at Dan's face. 

" For what?"Dan's eyebrows furrowed when he heard what Phil said. 

"If I didn't burn that stir fry , we don't have to go out and have dinner at the restaurant and we might not end up here. I'm so sor-"

"Oh dear, you know it's not your fault right?"Dan tried to look at Phil's face. 

"I'm so sorry. "Phil finished his word.Tears filled his eyes. " I'm so sorry. "He repeated. 

"Phil, its not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you last night too. Its not your fault, really." Dan pulled Phil into his hug and Phil flinched a little. So did Dan. 

Phil flinched because he was scared of touches. Dan flinched because his whole body hurt so much. 

But they kept hugging and hoping that everything will get better. 

"Promise me to never cry again, okay." Dan said.Phil nodded and wept his tears. 

"Now let get the hell out of here. "Dan eyes moved from left to right, finding any excess or even a tiny hole. 

" There. "Phil said, showing a medium size window that leads to outside. 

" We won't fit in there. "Dan said with a frown. 

" At least we can shout for help or we can squeeze, its not that small. "Phil tried to think positive eventhough it's impossible. 

It was as high as five tables being stacked on one another. 

"You can climb on me. You'll pull me out after that." Dan suggested, eyes staring at the window. 

"Um, yeah.."Phil answered shortly. 

"Let's get fast before that weirdo comes back. "Dan ducked and wait for Phil to climb on him. 

" Are you sure, Dan? "Phil bit his lip." Of course, Phil."

Phil climbed on Dan's shoulder, trying to make his body as light as possible. 

Dan clenched his teeth and stood up. He felt the bruises on his body was trying to kill him at that moment but he couldn't stop. 

They need to get out from this hell. 

Phil reached his hand to the window. His fingers met the edge of the window frame. He need to push his body a little more so he can open it. 

He pushed his body and Dan let out a small whimper because his shoulders hurt so much. "I'm so sorry, Dan." 

"Its okay, just do your job. "Dan replied. 

Phil pushed it harder and harder but the window won't open. 

What did they expect? The clown must had lock it before putting them in that place. 

Phil bit his lip. This shouldn't be happening.He took a deep breath and let it out. 

"Dan, I'm going to punch this window. "Phil announced. 

" What the hell?No,no,no Phil. "Dan went panic. 

"It'll make so much noise, he will hear us. "Dan continued. 

"There's no other choice. "Phil said, staring at the window. 

Dan looked down and gulped. 

" Are you sure? "Dan asked. 

Phil nodded. 

" Close your eyes. "He commanded. Dan shut his eyes, praying to God that this will end well. 

Phil pulled his hand as far as he could and threw it to the window before he felt something pulling him. 

It felt like a dream, where you fall from a very high place and never meet the ground. 

The only two differences between the dream and the reality are, Phil met the ground and it was hurt like hell. 

He opened up his eyes and saw the clown infront of his face. 

"Well, no cookies for you today, then. "


	5. Chapter 5

The clown pushed him to the wall.Phil whimpered as his head met the hard surface.He could feel his head spinning while he closed his eyes tightly. 

The stinging feeling from his right knuckle was not helping too. Fortunately, there was no glass stuck in there. 

He was brought to another room, a very dark one yet a slightly larger than before. It didn't have any window. Dan was separated from him. 

He hoped nothing happened to that guy and he just wanted to hug him tightly right now. 

"Flower, I thought you're better than that ignorant peasant."Phil flinched when he felt the rough fingers caressing his cheek. He tried so hard not to look vulnerable infront of that man. 

"You'll hurt yourself more if you don't stop acting like this. "The clown smile. 

"Just look at these bruises." The clown touched one of those blue mark on Phil's arm. Phil wanted to reply that these bruises came from the clown's rough touches and the rope but he kept quiet. 

The clown shook his head disappointedly when he saw Phil's cut on his knuckle. He took and kissed it softly making Phil flinched. He then wrapped it with some bandages.

"You know that I love you, right,Phil?"The clown lifted his head and Phil stared straight into the clown's eyes.He prayed that his pleading blue eyes can stop whatever bad things he want to do to Dan and him. 

"Sir, where is Dan?"Shakily,Phil opened up his mouth. 

"Where he deserves to be."

The answer sent chill to Phil's vent.

"I'm asking you, you know that I love you, right?"He repeated his question. 

Phil nodded half heartedly. 

"What's with the pout?" The clown put his thumb on Phil's lower lip. 

Phil smiled,hoping that the man will be satisfy and leave him alone. 

"You're so obedient.It actually annoyed me." The clown snickered. Frown formed on Phil's face and he looked down. 

"You said that you want to eat cookies today, right?"The clown was on his feet now.Phil could just stand up and hit him as hard as he could and escape right at that moment because he was not tied up anymore. 

But the thought of escaping itself made him shivered slightly. 'I won't make it.He's too strong.'He said to himself. 

He should be grateful that this man had not kill him yet at this point despite of all those attempts he has made to escape from this hell hole. 

"Here."The clown kneeled down infront of him after he took a plate on the cabinet beside the door of that damp room. 

It was a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. 

Phil obviously did not have any appetite at that moment to eat those sweet buttery thing on that plate. 

"Come on, take one. "The clown pushed it nearer to him, the edge of the plate met Phil's stomach.

He took one cookie and brought it slowly to his mouth with shaky hand. 

'What if it's poisoned? What if it's contained something that will make me unconscious? Will he do something to me?' 

"You're definitely a very slow person, aren't you?" The clown pushed the cookie into Phil's mouth. 

Phil wanted to spit it out but the clown pushed him down and closed his mouth making him breathless. 

"Swallow it! "

Phil tried not to swallow it but now the clown has pinched his nostrils making it harder to breath. 

He had no other choice and he swallowed it hardly.The clown finally let him off after he saw something went down Phil's throat. 

Phil gasped for breath and he let out a groan. Tears filled in his eyes.

He didn't want to die.

What if this thing will kill him? He thought while he was still lying on his back on that cold hard ground. 

"That's my boy."The clown laid beside him and supported his own head with one hand. 

Phil wanted to sit but the clown put his hand on Phil's stomach making it impossible to get up. Well, at least for him. 

Phil let out a shaky breath. He was tired. So tired. He just wanted to lay down at this moment. And if only this cookie will kill him, maybe its for a good reason. 

He wanted to die. 

They laid there for like 15 minutes without saying anything before the clown said something, 

"Look, the cookie won't kill you, right?"

That was the problem. Even death itself did not want to save Phil from this psycho.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Leave a kudos If you like it and comment your opinion down below because it will brighten up my day a lot. ^^


End file.
